


call me in the morning

by my_infinite_variety



Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute James T. Kirk/Spock, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Lazy Mornings, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multi, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Spock (Star Trek), Triumvirate, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: spock wakes up between bones and jim and feels at peaceorcan i,,, request just some soft mcspirk,,, that’s really all,,,,,,
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689361
Comments: 17
Kudos: 132





	call me in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> title is from post malones' song "stay"

Spock was stuck.

On his right was a mess of fair hair, sticking up in what the doctor affectionately called “cow-licks” and tickling his face pleasantly. On his right, the aforementioned doctor snored quietly and left light green beard burn as he nuzzled closer to find a comfortable spot. 

The three of them were a tangle of limbs, that much was clear, and one wrong move on Spock’s part could easily wake the both of them. Spock calculated that there was a 78.6% chance of waking at least one of them in an attempt to start his day. It wasn’t impossible to escape, but it certainly wasn’t probable, so he submitted himself to an hour of laying with his two lovers. 

Both arms were trapped under Jim and Leonard, his fingertips going numb with the lack of circulation, but he couldn’t help but bend his elbow and cup the back of Leonard’s head. He often woke with a headache, eyes squinting into the artificial light and hand coming up to his forehead. It was uncomfortable to watch for both him and Jim, especially when he refused any kind of “coddling” as he called it. 

His numb fingers massaged circles into Leonard’s scalp and the doctor’s snoring quietened, his nose nudging Spock’s neck. He was never this forthcoming with affection when conscious. There was no doubt that he cared for Spock and Jim, but the captain was certainly more… loud with his affections, nicknames and kisses abundant even when on the bridge.

Spock turned his head to watch his beloved captain, meeting captivating, sleepy brown eyes. Jim smiled, his face pink and his hair sticking up in a way that made him seem younger, and leaned up to capture Spock’s lips in a human kiss. The vulcan's chest warmed and, in Spock’s informed and logical opinion, it was a wonderful feeling.

Spock didn’t feel so stuck anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment and/or kudos!  
> leave your own requests on my tumblr (myinfinitevariety.tumblr.com)


End file.
